


Greg read WikiHow

by WallMixer



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 16:11:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14877071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WallMixer/pseuds/WallMixer
Summary: A man is left in a state of some confusion when he suddenly becomes a small mare, thankfully Greg knows what to do





	Greg read WikiHow

  
Published at: 2017-04-11  
Revised at: 2017-04-11 08:00:00 -0400  
  


  
>Be Anon  
>I have a day off today  
>No work, no school, nothing  
>My friends however where not so lucky, no one to hang out with  
>so now I’m sitting in my apartment dicking around on the internet  
>nothing peeks my interest online today, and I’ve played all the games I have ad nausea  
>Without anything better to do I decide to take a walk  
>I step outside, Locking the door behind me, and head towards the park  
>The park is not that far, only a five-minute walk from my apartment  
>It’s nothing special really, the park is a small manmade lake with a walking trail around it, a playground on one side and a picnic area on the other.  
>I smile when I see that it’s mostly empty, a few people out for a walk like me, but no crowds and no children  
>The benefits of doing this at eleven on a weekday  
>I pop my earbuds in and start walking around the lake  
>about an hour later I pull out my phone, it’s looping through the same album a third time  
>I scan my library for another band…  
>Is that…fur?  
>My fingers start going stiff, Oh shit  
>The phone falls to the ground with a clatter as my fingers start to fuse together  
>”Help! Someone Help Me!” I cry  
>I watch in horror as my hands meld into a pair of hooves and bright colored fur spreads up my arm  
>No not me, why me  
>I step back in a vain attempted to get away from it, my hooves slip out of my shoe and I fall backward onto my hunches  
>I try to crawl away, leaving my now ill fitted pants behind  
>Tears steam down my face as my nose elongates, I can feel my ears migrating upward.  
>my entire body tingles as fur spread across it  
>I feel an irritation in my throat as my sobs become higher pitched, more famine  
>There’s a strange, completely alien sensation between my legs, I can feel my manhood invert into me  
>I can feel my body settle as the transformation comes to an end, leaving a little pony curled up in an oversized shirt, crying her eyes out  
>What was I going to do?  
>Would my family even recognize me like this?  
>Would I even get to see them again? What is going to happen to me?  
>Will I be treated like an animal? Am I an animal? Am I still a citizen?  
>Damn it, I know they passed a law, or a court case or something. Why didn’t I listen?  
>I won’t be able to go back to my job that’s for sure, there’s no way I can work with hooves!  
>What will someone do when they see me like this?  
>a soft but masculine voice draws me back ”Hay there, are you ok?”  
>I look up and see a man about my age  
>He’s an average height and build, with brown hair and eye, dressed in a t-shirt and jeans  
>He looks down at his phone, apparently reading something  
>He reaches out with one hand and begins to walk towards me  
>I panic and begin to flail about, losing my shirt in the proses  
>”Don’t be afraid, I’m not going to hurt you” he says in a gentle, calming voice.  
>I stop my frantic motion and just lay there, completely naked and trembling in fear as a total stranger walks up to me  
>He crouches down and places a hand on my shoulder  
>He smiles as he says “hay everything will be alright. Would you like a hug? Can I give you a hug?”  
>I open my mouth to speak but all that I can manage is sobbing gibberish at the moment  
>After a moment I finally nod to him  
>”Ok, come here”  
>He shifts into a kneeling position as he pulls me towards him  
>He uses one arm to support my flank, while the other holds me up right and pulls me to his chest  
>I bury my face into his chest as I continue to cry  
>”It’s going to OK, You’ll get through this”  
>I do my best to wrap my front legs around him, but they aren’t quite long enough to go all the way around  
>I feel him shift the weight of my flank into his lap as he moves his hand away  
>He brings the hand up to my neck and then slowly lowered it down my back  
>”It’s ok, it’s ok”  
>He reset his hand when he got to my lower back, beginning another slow stroke down my back  
>”I’ve got you, you’re safe”  
>He continues to pet and reassure me  
>I don’t know this man, but something about him seems right  
>I feel so safe in his arms, and it feels so good to be pet  
>I stop trembling as I stifle my tears  
>”there we go, every things going to be all right”  
>I slide my head up his chest, nuzzling it into his shoulder  
>”How about your name, can you tell me your name?”  
>I start to stammer ”I-i-imh” my voice cracks  
>”It’s ok, it’s ok, take your time, there’s no rush”  
>He smiles at me reassuringly as he runs a finger through my mane  
>after a few tries I finally manage to say “Anon”  
>Just saying my name gives my confidence a boost  
>”M-my name is Anon” it’s so strange to speak with my new voice  
>”Hey Anon, Nice to meet you. I’m Greg”  
>”T-thank you for helping me Greg”  
>”Don’t mention it, are you alright?”  
>”I think so… I don’t know.”  
>”is there any one you would like to call or something?”  
>I think about it…  
>My family lives out of town, and I think I should tell them in person  
>I don’t really want to talk to my friends’ right now  
>I shake my head “Not really”  
>”Ok then, would you like to go to the hospital?”  
>Honestly I’d like him to keep petting me  
>”I guess?”  
>”OK, can you walk or would you like me to carry you”  
>”carry me please”  
>He smiles “You got it, hold on”  
>He slides his arm under my rump and stands up  
>”Let me get your things my car is not far from here”  
>he picks up my phone and slips it into his pocket, then he gathers my clothes into a bundle and holds them under his arm  
>He walks for several minutes before speaking  
>”How are you holding up?”  
>”I’m fine”  
>Honestly I just want him to pet me again  
>”So do you live nearby? I know I’ve seen you before”  
>”yeah, I live in the apartment just down the street from here”  
>what am I going to do when this is over? Will I have to go live with my parents again? Would my parents even recognize me?  
>There’s no way I can go to work like this, no horn, no wings, too short to reach my desk.  
>”don’t cry, I’ve got you”  
>I had started crying again  
>I sniff back the tears and offer a meek “sorry”  
>”Hay there’s nothing to be sorry for, it’s a big change”  
>”T-thank you for helping me”  
>”You’re perfectly welcome, it’s not like I was going to just leave you there”  
>I nuzzle up against his neck  
>”Hehe You’re very cuddly”  
>”…Thanks”  
>”it’s all going to be ok, you’ll see”  
>”…Could you…”  
>”Come again?”  
>My ears began to burn  
>”Can you, p-pet me again?”  
>”I would love to pet you again, can it wait though, we’re almost to the car”  
>”oh, Ok”  
>He steps into the parking lot and sets my clothes on the hood of his car  
>”Here we are” he declares as he pulls his keys from his pocket  
>He opens the car door and throws the bundled up outfit in the passenger seat as he sits down  
>He sets me into his lap and resumes to pet me  
>He uses his free hand to start the car, and begins to back out  
>”So do you have a roommate?” he asks  
>”No I live alone”  
>”Really? me too…”  
>He start to play with my ear  
>”mmm”  
>”So you like that”  
>I nod “mmhm”  
>He begins to massage my ear, gently squeezing it as he works his fingers up and down  
>”how about this?”  
>He begins to scratch behind my ears  
>”oooh~”  
>He begins to move his hand down, scratching the back of my neck  
>”So any family in town?”  
>”No, they live in another city”  
>”So are you here for school?”  
>”I was, after I finished I got a job here”  
>”What’s the job?”  
>”I design parts for [insert Company], it’s kind of boring but it pays the bills”  
>”that’s nice, so the pays good?”  
>”Yeah… I’m kind of worried though, I don’t know how I’ll work like this…”  
>”I’m sure you’ll figure something out”  
>”I guess, I don’t even know if they would let me work there anymore”  
>”Who would turn away an adorable pony like you?”  
>”My manager is not a shining example of humanity like you are”  
>He scoffs “I’m no shining example of humanity”  
>”well you’re helping me, that counts for something”  
>he sits there and pets me for a moment  
>”If you need some time to get back on your feet, I’ve got space at my place if you want to”  
>”…That would be nice, thank you”  
>He chuckles “Like I said, who would turn away an adorable pony”  
>We just sat there for a while, Greg kept petting me the rest of the way  
>We both knew that he would take care of me  
>after a few minutes we pulled into the hospital parking lot  
>”Do you have any ID or anything?”  
>”check my front left pocket, It should be in my wallet”  
>he unwads my clothe and pulls my billfold from the pocket  
>He flips it open to reveal my driver’s license  
>”This it?”  
>I sigh “yep, that’s it”  
>I’ll probably never drive again  
>He offers me the wallet and I hold it in my mouth  
>The taste of the cheap leather makes me sick to my stomach  
>I’m going to miss stake, I can go without chicken or hamburger, but there’s nothing like a nice rare stake  
>He picks me up and carries me into the hospital lobby  
>Greg walks up to the receptionist desk  
>The receptionist sees me and begins to speak  
>”Are you here about her?” she asks pointing at me  
>her…  
>I guess I am a mare now  
>”Yes, we’re here about Anon” Greg replies, taking my wallet and showing her my ID  
>the receptionist holds up a hand and shakes there head  
>”I’m terribly sorry you two, but there’s nothing we can do for her here. We aren’t set up to deal with ponies, you need to go to the vet down the street”  
>”The Vet? She’s not an Animal!”  
>”Please calm down sir, I know she isn’t, but we don’t have the equipment or the training to take care of her, the vet does, that’s all there is to it”  
>”I guess that will work” I say  
>the receptionist smiles at me  
>”So did this just happen?”  
>I nod “yeah”  
>”Well if he can keep that temper in check, I’d say you’ve got a keeper”  
>They pick up the phone  
>”I can call the vets office and let them know you’re coming, it’s just a checkup right? No injuries?”  
>”Just a checkup” I nod  
>”Alright then, it’s just down the street, can’t miss it”  
>”thank you” I say as Greg carries me back out  
>we step back out side  
>”I’m sorry” he says  
>”Sorry for what?”  
>”That they won’t let you go to the hospital, it’s not fair”  
>He pats my back  
>”Honestly I’ve got bigger concerns than what kind of doctor I go to see”  
>”Still, it’s not right”  
>”Yeah it’s not, but at least they didn’t drag me away and to experiments on me”  
>”I wouldn’t let them do that” he says, giving me a squeeze  
>I squeeze back and rest my head on his shoulder  
> I whisper into his ear “I know”  
>We get back in the car and pull away  
>A question begins to eat at my mind “Greg, how do you like me?”  
>”I like you just fine, Anon.”  
>”That’s not what I meant. What do you see me as?”  
>”I see you as someone who needs some help, and as a new friend”  
>”Thanks… I really like you” I say as I nuzzle the crook of his neck  
>“I like you too, you’re very cuddly”  
>I feel the car begin to turn as he pulls into the vet’s office  
>“alright let’s hope they don’t send you to the orthodontist or something”  
>We get out of the car and head inside  
>The lobby is much smaller, and the receptionist speaks to us as soon as we come in  
> “you must be Anon, right this way we have a room waiting for you”  
>He beckons us behind the desk and shows us into an exam room  
> “If you can just sit on the table, I’ll let doctor McCallum know you’re here” He says before stepping back out  
>Greg sets me down on the stainless steel table  
>The cold metal presses into my flank, and my hooves have little traction on the hard surface  
>I take a moment to survey the room  
>There was a wall to my back, Greg sat to my right on a bench that ran the length of the wall  
>a framed poster of a dog was on the wall in front of me  
>A counter top started in the middle of the wall to my left, and continued to the exam table forming a C pointing to the left when you entered the room  
>Inside the C was a stool, on the far side of it was a computer terminal, a small sink sat along the wall behind me  
>I turn back to Greg and give him a worried look  
>”It’s going to be ok”  
>He leans forward and gives me a hug  
>”It’s just a checkup”  
>”I know…” at least he’s here with me  
>The door opens behind me  
>I turn to see a woman in a lab coat carrying a clip board  
>She looks at me and smiles “Hello Anon, I’m Doctor McCallum. How are you doing today?”  
>She hold out her hand like she expects me to shake it  
>I place my hoof and let her hold it  
>She gives a quick shake before letting go  
>She looks at Greg “And who might you be?”  
>Greg stands up to shake her hand “I’m Greg Carter, I’m just helping Anon out”  
>She nods “well you did the right thing bringing her here, it’s good that she has a friend like you”  
>She turns back to me “So Anon did you injure your self during the transformation?”  
>I shake my head “No, I’m fine”  
>She nods and writes something in the clip board  
>”That’s good to hear, all we need is a basic physical and we need to run some tests to confirm your identity, after that I’ll have some homework for you and you’ll be free to go”  
>”what kind of homework?  
>”Legal papers, confirming your identity and dealing with your legal status”  
>Great, I get to deal with that later  
>”Shall we get started?”  
>I nod  
“I guess so”  
>She takes out a small flashlight  
>”I’m going to shine a little light in your eye, try not to blink for me sweetie”  
>She shines the light in my eye  
>”All right, you’re doing good. Now just tilt your head and I’ll take a look at those ears”  
>I comply and she uses whatever that thing they use to look in your ears  
>I share a smile with Greg  
>”You’re doing fine” He says, giving me a thumbs up  
>”Yes you are, try not to talk for this next part”  
>She takes a stethoscope and places it on my side  
>She takes a moment to listen  
> “Heart rates a bit high, but that’s to be expected. Everything else sounds great though”  
>She continues with a mostly normal physical exam, checking my reflexes and inspecting my hooves, nothing to outlandish  
>”Alright, we’re nearly done. I need to check your private parts now”  
>Great, we’ve reached the molestation portion of this exam  
>eh, it’s not like my parts are all that private any more  
>”Would you like Greg to wait outside”  
>I pause for a moment  
>Honestly no, I like having him around  
>But he may be uncomfortable with this…  
>I relies that I have been drawing out “uhh” since she asked me  
>”That’s Ok, I’ll wait outside”  
>He stands and walks back into the waiting area  
>Doc makes a gesture to the receptionist as the door swings shut  
>”All right, Would you please stand up and turn that way”  
>She gestures in front of me  
>I do as instructed, blushing slightly  
>”No need to feel nervous, I’m a professional”  
>She pulls my tail up and holds it with a hair band  
>I feel the heat from the flashlight as she inspects my new set of genitals  
>She begins to probe around behind me  
>Though it’s not erotic in any way I can’t help but feel aroused  
>She continues silently, though I get the feeling she has noticed  
>A feeling which makes it even more arousing  
>She finishes up after what seems like forever and looks at me  
>I must be blushing hard enough to see it through my coat, because she addresses it  
>”Don’t worry about that, it’s perfectly normal for new mares, even the ones who were already female”  
“Does it go away at least?”  
>”Your body is starting its first estrus cycle, it will last about a week and then go away for three to four weeks”  
“Every three weeks?”  
>That’s slightly horrifying  
“Is there anything I can do about it?”  
>”There are drugs we can give you that will help, if you want it gone for good you can be spayed”  
>I’m not a big fan of drugs, and even less a fan of surgery  
“I’ll sleep on it”  
>”That would be what I recommend. A lot of ponies consider the two, very few actually go through with it”  
>I nod thoughtfully  
>”Lets get your friend back in here, a couple more things left to do”  
>She turns and gestures for Greg to come back in, I notice the secretary nods at her  
>Greg comes in and smiles at me  
>”Alright we’re on the home stretch, we just need to verify you identity, fill out a little paper work, and if you want we can give you your vaccinations”  
“Do I really need to retake my vaccinations?”  
>There’s just a hint of panic in my voice  
>I really hate needles  
>”Yes, you do. You are now vulnerable to both equine and human diseases. your old vaccines should be good still, but we need to give you the ones for horses”  
“I’ll take my chances”  
>I really fucking hate needles  
>”I hate to do this to you dear, but you legally have to, and I legally have to administer them”  
>Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu  
“Then why did you ask?”  
>Frustration is clearly in my voice  
>”Because I don’t like the idea of medicating people against their will”  
>Greg puts his hand on me  
>”It’ll be ok”  
>Thanks Greg  
>”First things first, both your parents are alive, correct?”  
“Yes”  
>She pulls something up on the computer  
>”and these are their names and contact information”  
>I nod  
“Looks correct”  
>”Alright, we’ll do the blood work and shots first, then I’ll give you your homework and you can be on your way. I’ll be right back”  
>She steps out of the room  
>I turn to Greg  
“I hate needles”  
>He nods sympathetically  
>”So do I, but don’t worry I’ll help you through this”  
>I smile  
“Thanks Greg, it’s really nice of you to do this for me”  
>He chuckles  
>”I’m glad you think so. How would you feel about staying with me?”  
“I-I would love to”  
>He starts to scratch behind my ears  
>we both turn as the doc comes back in with a tray of syringes  
>”All right, let’s get these over with”  
>She sets the tray down  
>I count four syringes, all with large needles  
>There is also a vial with a tube in it, the tube ends in a very large needle  
>I turn back to Greg with a nervous look  
“Mmmmh…”  
>He wraps his arms around me and looks me straight in the eye  
>”It’s going to be ok, I’ve got you”  
>”Why don’t you two keep that up, and I’ll be finished before you know it”  
“OK…”  
>as my ears are turned backwards it occurs to me that this is something I can do now  
>I can hear the doctor moving behind me  
>I can hear her picking up the needle  
>She starts to swab a patch of skin  
>I press my ears tight against my head in anticipation of what comes next  
>A quick cry escapes my lips as the needles pierces skin  
>”Shh, shh, I’ve got you” Greg says as he pets my mane  
>The doc administers the other injections in short order  
>Thanks to Greg I make it through the ordeal without crying.  
>Or kicking the doctor  
>…I did that when I was younger  
>Needles are fucking horrifying  
>”You’re doing very well, one last thing”  
>She swabs another patch of skin  
>I feel the larger needle press through  
>She holds it there for a moment before pulling it back out  
>”There we go! That wasn’t so bad was it?”  
>She holds up a vial of blood  
>”Now I just need a mouth swab and we’ll be done”  
>She gets a cotton swab out of a drawer  
>”Would you like to do this Greg?”  
>”Shure”  
>He takes the swab from her  
>”Now just open your mouth and let Greg rub that against your cheek”  
>I hold my mouth open as Greg rubs on my cheek  
>It’s all I can do to keep from laughing as he twirls it around inside my mouth  
>He grins when he’s done “ticklish much?”  
“Maybe a little”  
>He passes the swab back to the doctor  
>”I’ll keep that in mind” he says as he gives me a boop on the nose  
>The doctor seals the swab and sets it aside before taking out a sheaf of paper  
>”I’ll send these off to be processed, why don’t you look over these until I come back”  
>She sets the papers down next to me and heads back into the hall  
>We start to flip through the stack  
>Greg seems to have something on his mind  
>He looks up like he’s going to say something and then looks back down  
>Finally he speaks  
>”So, how do you feel about me?  
>The question took me by surprise  
>Greg is a nice guy. I know I just met him but I feel a connection with him.  
>”I think you’re a very good person, who has done a lot for someone he just met”  
>He nods uneasily  
>”So when I asked if you would like to stay with me, and you don’t have to answer now if you don’t want to, but, uhh…Would you like to make it a long term thing?”  
>I lean in and give him a hug  
>”I would love to Greg, I feel like we have a connection, you know?”  
>He nods again, this time with confidence  
>”Yeah, I feel the same way”  
>The doc comes back in  
>”Well, that’s all there is for now, you look over those with Greg and your parents. I’ll show you out”  
>She holds the door for me and I walk out into the hallway  
>I wave good bye to the receptionist as we leave  
>Greg drives us back across town, to a neighborhood near by the lake  
>He comes to a stop in front of a small house  
>“It’s not big, two bedrooms one bath, but it’s cozy”  
>We head inside  
>I smile at the sound of my hooves on the hardwood floor  
>”This is both the living room and dining room, usually I just eat on the couch”  
>He gestures to the kitchen  
>“Foods over there, feel free to help yourself”  
>He turns to the bedrooms  
>”Would you like the guest room or…”  
“Well, if it’s ok with you, I’d like to sleep with you.”  
>I notice the implication of my statement  
“N-not like that. I mean it’s not that I, I…Uhh”  
>My mind is moving so fast my mouth can’t keep up  
>”Hey it’s all right, let’s just take it slow and see where it goes”  
“I… thanks Greg”  
>He holds out his arms and I slid into an embrace with him  
>I let out a yawn  
“Oh, excuse me”  
>”You’ve had a busy day today, care for a nap?”  
“That sounds lovely”  
>He scoops me up and carries me to the sofa  
>We lay down together and he pulls a blanket over us  
>I snuggle up next to him and start to nod off  
>However this turns out, I get the feeling I’ll be happy with Greg

The End

 

  



End file.
